


Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 in the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where the boys watch Peter Pan and Cas just wants to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gaming or Watching A Movie

“Dean, this one says Halo.”

Dean turned around in the store to see Cas wide-eyed, holding the game at arms length towards Dean, but he couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement.

“That’s a video game, Cas. We’re looking for a movie.”

Dean flipped over the movie he had in his hand. Nothing he would like. Some chick movie. He sighed and half turned to put it back on the shelf and then making his way to Cas. 

He took the game from Cas’s hand and his arm dropped, but still stared at Dean. Dean set it back on the shelf.

“Remember, all the movies are the ones without the green and white on them and they’re over here.”

Dean waved his hand in the general area of the movie part of the store, and Cas nodded, walking right past Dean and picking up the first movie he saw.

They were in some mall that Sam had told them about, it was close enough to the bunker. Dean had found a store that was books upstairs and games and movies downstairs. He was excited, and Cas wasn’t sure how to act.

“It’s called....Peter Pan?”

Cas pushed his lips together after reading the title out loud and looked at Dean, slightly confused.

Dean walked over to him, and after taking the movie from him, flipping it over to look at the back.

“Yeah, it’s about these three little kids and some red headed kid flies down and takes them to this island, I guess? It’s a little kids movie though, Cas. Look for something...”

Dean put the movie in his left hand and looked on the shelves for a moment before spotting another movie.

“Like this,” he said, taking the new movie in his other hand. “Star Wars!”

Dean looked at Cas, smiling but Cas was looking at the ‘kid’ movie in Dean’s other hand. Dean held his hand up to look at it too, and then back at Cas, his eyes raised.

“Really?”

“It...seems interesting.” 

Cas took the movie from Dean and look at the back of it, slowly reading over the back of it.

When he finished, he nodded to Dean, holding the movie case in both hands in front of his chest like a little kid might, and Dean sighed, putting Star Wars back on the shelf.

“Am I going to have to watch it with you?”

“Would you?”

“Do you want me to?”

Dean had never seen Cas fluster, and was surprised when he didn’t answer right away.

“Because, I mean, if you really want me too...”

Dean stopped there, looking at Cas. Cas stared back, and then just nodded his head. They stood there for a second, not saying anything.

“Mmm, um, alright, lets pay and get the hell out of here,” Dean cleared his throat and finally spoke up.

He took the movie from Cas, gave a small smile, and then headed towards the counter.

The girl there gave him a weird smile, and Dean wasn’t sure how he should take it, he just grabbed the bag with the movie in it the moment it was paid for.

Only the girl noticed Cas walk to stand to the side of Dean, silently smiling at the fact that Dean was actually going to watch this movie with him, and how happy it really made him. 

 

When Dean and Cas got home, Sam was sitting at the bunker’s main table, reading away in some book. They let him no that they were back, but Cas went straight to Dean’s room to put the movie in. Dean grabbed a beer from the kitchen, not sure if he should take more than one, but decided against it, heading down the hallway to his room.

When he got to the room, he found Cas sitting at the very end of the bed, legs up and crisscrossed, staring at the Disney castle intro.

Dean walked to the bed, and leaned his pillow back on the headboard, and laid down, opening his beer. Cas didn’t look at him until the main menu showed up, and he looked over his shoulder at Dean until he pushed the play button, then he went back to staring at the TV.

For the first few minutes of the movie, Cas was silent, Dean slowly slipping his beer. But then Peter showed up. 

Cas gasped when Peter Pan came in through the window, and Dean sat forward a little, sitting his beer down.

“That’s something you would try do to!” Dean half shouted, laughing a little.

Peter Pan was up against the bookcase, Wendy talking to him, and he was trying to use soap to get his shadow back on, his face in amazement at the sight of Wendy. 

“I don’t know what I would do if my shadow left me though...” Cas trailed off.

They were silent for awhile more.

“Poor Tinkerbell,” Cas muttered, absentmindedly.

“What? She’s a complete bitch,” Dean pointed out, when Tinkerbell pulled Wendy’s hair to stop her from kissing Peter.

“She loves Peter and wants to protect him. It’s not her fault she’s jealous...”

Cas stopped and Dean looked over at him. He looked upset but still watched the movie. Dean wondered if was speaking from experience..

When Peter was teaching the kids how to fly and poured some pixie dust on them, Dean could hear Cas sigh a little. He moved forward so that he was sitting right next to Cas, crossing his legs, too.

_“It’s the same as having wings!”_

“You okay?”

Cas was still looking at the TV, but when Peter and kids flew out the window, he looked down at his hands. Dean had seen Cas in so many ways, in so many different times, but he had never seen Cas look this...sad.

_“We can fly!”_

“I just...I just wish I could still fly.”

Dean looked over at Cas, who had looked up at him. He put his hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, I...you know if I could, I would get you your wings back.”

Cas gave Dean a small smile, and then looked back to the screen, where the children where making it to Neverland.  
“It’s a beautiful place. Like heaven.”

Dean stared at Cas.

“Like heaven?”

Cas looked over to Dean.

“Everyone has a different heaven, Dean.”

Dean didn’t know what to say, and the two men just looked at each other for a moment.

Silence.

Then there was a scream from the screen and their headed snapped back to the screen, where Wendy was falling from the sky.

They didn’t say anything else to each other until the fight at Captain Hook’s ship. Peter and Hook were fighting, and Dean was staring at the screen, clearly anxious to see what would happen.

“I used to be like him,” Cas suddenly said, slightly scaring Dean.

“What do you mean?”

Cas put one hand under his chin, and looked over at Dean.

“I used to be able to fight and actually save the people I love and care about.”

“Cas,” Dean started. “You still do. You still fight, even if it’s not with a sword or knife. You’re still a fighter.”

Dean gave Cas a smile and Cas had to smile back.

Neither of them noticed until the end of the movie that Dean’s hand was on Cas’s leg, just resting there as if it always had.

When Wendy was looking up at the sky, and the stars, and the credits rolled, the two of them just sat there and watched them. Neither of them moved or spoke.

Dean’s thumb moved on Cas’s leg, and Cas leaned over to put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean put his cheek on Cas’s head and they sat like that until the main menu came back up.

“Can we watch it again, Dean?”

Cas sounded so small, and Dean could imagine the look on his face, so cute and innocent looking, like he could never do anything wrong. Like heaven had never pushed him away and the world had never broke him down.

Dean blinked slowly, and grinned before answering.

“Of course, Cas,” He said quietly, before they both sat up so Dean could grab the remote from the bedside table behind them. After pushing play, they fell back into how they were, and Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head before putting his arm around Cas. Cas felt the small and quick kiss, and couldn’t help but look up at Dean, only to feel him put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Sitting there, his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s cheek on top of his head, and an arm holding him closer than he had ever been to the other man, Cas knew that this was his heaven, and smiled as the theme song started.

_“The second star to the right_   
_Shines in the night for you_   
_To tell you that the dreams you plan_   
_Really can come true”_


End file.
